Sweet Home Chicago
by Dani Blues
Summary: Jake and Elwood come by the orphanage to pick up their 13 year old sister Danielle to start her place in the band. Set before first movie to the point when Jake gets arressted. Bad at summaries, but a great story.
1. Reunions

A/n : This is my first fan fiction. Plus I reedited the date to '77 in stead of '75 so it will be chronologically correct.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Blues Brothers characters or what ever, Dan Aykroyd and John Landis do. I do not own any songs included, and any characters that are not recognized from BB are entirely mine.

It was on a warm summer morning in Calumet City, Illinois in 1977. Danielle Blues stood on the sidewalk in front of St. Helen of the Blessed Shroud Orphanage. She looked down at her watch and sighed. " It's 10:25 A.M. Elwood, where the heck are you?"

_Danielle had come to St. Helen's five years prior after her parents were killed in a car wreck. Even though it was an all-boys orphanage, Sister Mary still took her in because all the other orphanages were full and none of them taught the good word. She had been eight years old then when she met Elwood and Jake Blues, then 17 and 18. Soon after they became inseparable. They became like brothers and sister. So like Jake and Elwood had done years before the each cut their fingers , mixed the blood, and the Blues Brothers gained a sister._

Taking off her black fedora Danielle shook her long brown hair and ran her fingers through it pushing it behind her ears. Putting her fedora back on she sat down her book bag that had the essentials in it .Extra clothes, money, diary, and oh of course her beloved harmonica given to her by Elwood on her 11th birthday two years prior. Hearing a foreign noise Danielle looked around wondering what it could be. _"It'd better be Elwood"_ she thought. As the sound got closer she recognized it was ''Boom Boom'' by John Lee Hooker. Her heart racing, Danielle picked up her bag looking down the road her eyes growing big behind her Rayban Wayfarers.

She smiled when she saw a black Cadillac coming up the road blaring her favorite music, the blues. Danielle stepped back as the driver came to a stop in front of her. Both men in the front seat and the three in the back all grinned at her.

"Hey short stuff, what's happenin with my baby girl," Jake asked opening his door and getting out.

"Nothin much 'J', about to die of boredom 'cause of Elwood being Mr. Pokey Driver ," she replied with a smile.

Elwood looked at her and grinned, "Awww man haven't even been here five minutes and your **already **criticizing my driving."

The three men in the back looked surprised at this remark and the reason being that Elwood hardly ever talked, but Jake and Danielle looked at each other and he winked at her. They both knew there were only very few people Elwood would talk at length with and one of them was her.

"Err, Jake before we go, could you please introduce these guys to me, and whose car is that?"

Danielle motioned at the men in the back seat and the car that just pulled up behind the Caddy.

"Oh , this is Donald 'Duck' Dunn, Steve 'The Colonel' Cropper, Tom 'Bones' Malone. And the guys in the other car are Mr. Fabulous, Matt 'Guitar' Murphy, Murph Dunne, Blue Lou Marini, and Willie 'Too Big' Hall."

Danielle nodded when each man was acknowledged then she got in beside Elwood. Then Jake shut the door, nodded at Elwood and they sped down the road.


	2. Getting to know Dani

Sweet Home Chicago

Questions and Answers

"Hey Elwood?" Danielle asked.

"What Dani girl?"

"I'm kinda hungry. I mean its already what", She paused looking at her watch, "It's already 12:05. Can we stop somewhere ?"

"That is an excellent suggestion Dani," Jake replied, "Elwood lets pull over here at this place. What does the sign say?"

"Uh Bob's Country Kitchen, Jake," Duck said.

Elwood pulled into the parking lot followed by the 1973 Ford driven by Murph. Elwood took the key out of the ignition and opened the door. Danielle slid out on his side. After everyone piled out of both vehicles they walked into the restraunt.

Looking around for a big enough table the group sat down and looked at the menus. After everyone ordered, Danielle got bombarded by a horde of questions.

"How long had you been waiting out on the side walk Dani before we pulled up?" Elwood asked raising an eyebrow.

Not long, maybe thirty minutes," she replied lowering her eyes.

Elwood gave her a skeptical look knowing when she did that she was lying ,"Hmmm."

Matt decided to prolong the lecture he knew was about to follow, " Uh hey Dani, play any instruments?"

Elwood gave Matt a look, even though he knew he couldn't see it due to the Raybans.

"Yup, I play the harmonica ad the guitar a bit. Some piano too," Danielle replied with a smile.

"So your name is Danielle Blues, got a middle name?" asked Steve.

"Um whoa, that was kinda random. Yeah I do Emma Joliet. "

Mr. Fabulous looked up from his food. "You play harmonica? Who taught you , Elwood?"

Danielle looked at him with a look that completely said 'Are you serious?'

"Uh , nope the Penguin, I mean Sister Mary taught me ." The tone in which she said it made it sound like it was extremely obvious it was Elwood.

Jake and Elwood exchanged looks and tried to stifle their laughs. Realizing that everybody was done they paid for their lunch and everybody got up and walked out the door. Getting in the car , Elwood signaled Murph and they pulled out onto the highway.


	3. Elwood's Concern, A brother's love

A/N: Yes,I know Elwood talks alot in here but still. In this chapter we see that Elwood loves Danielle to death. He loves her enough to lecture her... hmmm.

Sweet Home Chicago

Elwood's Concern/ A Brother's Love

Feeling her fedora start to lift off her head, Danielle took it off and put it in her bag. Looking at her watch she sighed. It was 3:00 in the afternoon and she was getting antsy. Elwood would _have_ to pull over soon to get out and stretch. They'd been driving for about three hours now. To show Elwood that she wanted to get out she started to twitch and move around slightly.

Elwood looked at her and pulled over at the next exit into a parking lot. Danielle looked at him surprised.

"Yes, I can read your mind. You didn't know that?"Elwood chuckled.

"Yeah, some mind reader. If you really could read my mind then you would have sped this vehicle up and picked me up at the predetermined time of 9:30 A.M.," she replied with a smirk as she climbed over Elwood and over the door.

Jake shook his head and gave a low laugh. He loved watching those two go at it. It was very humorous actually. He opened his door and started to walk around , as the others followed suit.

Elwood, realizing what Dani had said leaped out of the car and started to walk with her. "So you where out side longer than you should have been. Haven't we talked about not being outside by yourself for long periods of time? Someone could have grabbed you and been off with you Dani. But then they would probably bring you back on account of your smart alec ways and your being bossy."

"Danielle smiled at him, "True. But Elwood, who is seriously going to kidnap me in Calumet City? I mean come on the worst crime that has ever been committed there is someone's five dollars being stolen. I mean come on."

Taking his glasses off he gave Dani that look that he gives her when he's serious. Ooo how she hates that look.

"Danielle Emma Joliet Blues, I'm serious. I mean yeah it's ok in Calumet City, but elsewhere, no it's not all right. I mean look at that guy over there," he said pointing to a hobo who was digging in some garbage cans on the nearby street corner," He could easily do it. Please don't do it again. Ok?"

_Dani looked at him and into his blue eyes. How she loved his eyes. But yet she could hate them too. His eyes could be so sincere, like now . But other times his eyes could be as cold as anything._

Nodding she replied without any hint of sarcasm, "Yes sir."

Putting his glasses back on and looking at his watch he walked over and put his arm around Danielle and they headed back to the Blues mobile.

"Hey you guys come on, the gig starts in a few hours and we're thirty minutes away, "Elwood exclaimed! Everyone headed back to the appropriate vehicle and they took off for Chicago.


	4. Surprise

Sweet Home Chicago

Surprise

Thirty minutes later Elwood pulled into the parking lot. Before getting out of the Cadillac ,Danielle looked at Elwood.

"Hey El, what exactly is the name of the place we are gonna play at? "

"The Tick Tock," Elwood replied getting out of the car. Dani followed him. Standing back as he put the top up and locked the doors she looked at the illuminated sign above her.

Saying to no one in particular, "I seriously think we are at the wrong place. This is that hotel I heard about in a magazine. The ''Chicago Comforts''. We're supposed to play at the ''Tick Tock''."

The band hearing this remark exchanged glances and started to laugh, but Jake took off his glasses and gave them a warning look. Turning back to Dani

He smiled.

_Jake very rarely smiled but when he did it was usually because of Dani. She could Elwood to talk and get him to smile. It seemed Dani could do the near impossible. _

Jake came over and put his arm around Danielle.

""Yes this is a hotel, but the club is inside. You won''t be able to perform till 8 ''o clock because of something that has do to with your age or something," he paused as Danielle gave him a look, " Yeah I know. It doesn't make sense but that''s what they said. Why don''t you go on in and wait for us?"

She nodded and headed for the door.

Opening the big glass door, she walked in and stopped in mid-stride. Her mouth fell open at the sight of the lobby. "_ Wow this place is huge. It looks just like the picture. Talk about fancy!"_

Blue Lou, followed by the rest of the band, walked in the doors and almost knocked Danielle down. Walking over to the main desk Lou asked where the Tick Tock was. The worker replied "Up the main staircase, turn left and it will be the second door on the right."

Turning Blue Lou gave the band the directions. Glancing at Danielle he chuckled, " Also somebody haul the kid up there. I don't think she's capable of walking right now."

As the band trooped up the stairs, Steve picked Dani up and carried her, her eyes still wide with shock and interest.


	5. Waiting for eight

Sweet Home Chicago

Waiting for eight

After sitting Danielle down in a chair, the band started to get their stuff together and plugged in. As soon as they did that they did a sound check. By this time it was about 4:30. When they finished the sound check, Jake was slightly annoyed.

"Why the heck did it take and hour to set up the equipment?" Jake shook his head.

"Because it took you 15 minutes to climb up the main staircase," Willie replied. At this remark the band broke out in laughter, everyone except Jake.

Still laughing Danielle walked over and hugged Jake. "It's ok Jake, just remember it''s not true. We can make fun of them for things too."

At that Jake looked at her with this cocky smirk on his face, "Yeah we can, can't we? Good point, baby girl."He punctuated this by raising his eyebrow, his trademark.

The bartender walked in at that moment. "You guys the band?"

Elwood nodded.

"Your on in ten, since people are already arriving."

Again Elwood nodded and pulled his harmonica out of his battered briefcase handcuffed to his wrist.

"Ok Danielle, you can''t come on yet, but go ahead and get you a coke or something."

"Yes Father," Danielle replied laughing when Elwood stuck his tongue out at her.

The band walked up on the stage and got ready while Danielle walked over to the bar and got a Dr. Pepper. After receiving it she went and sat down at a table near the stage. Sitting down she opened her book bag and pulled out her harmonica case and sat it on the table.

Leaning back, she took a sip of her soda and listened to Jake singing "I Don''t Know," and Elwood blowin' on the harp.

She started to sing along silently , patiently waiting till 8:00 when she could be up there with her brothers. Singing the music that freed her soul.

She couldn't wait to be up there when the band hit that beat that gets your adrenaline pumping so that no pharmaceutical product could match it

Looking at her watch it said 5:55. "_Come on time go faster_. _Please just go faster."_


	6. So close yet so far away

Sweet Home Chicago

So close yet so far way

"Grrrr, only another hour and a half, "Danielle muttered as she walked over to the bar and sat down. She turned to watch Elwood who was singing "Rubber Biscuit."

"Hey kid."

Danielle turned to see who was acknowledging her. It was the bar tender.

"Yes?"

He looked at her, "Hey is something wrong? You look sad."

DanI shrugged, "Not really see those two guys in black on stage?"

The bar tender nodded.

"Their my brothers and I'm part of the band, but I can''t go on stage till eight on account of me being underage or something."

"Ah, I see. By the way, my name''s Tony," he replied extending his hand.

Smiling she shook it, "Nice to meet you Tony, my name's Danielle. But you can call me DanI, everybody else does."

Tony looked at the Blues Brothers then back at DanI.

"Wow for you three to be related you sure don''t look a lot alike, "he mused.

Taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper she looked at him, "Yeah, that''s cause we're all orphans."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's ok Tony."

They talked for a while longer about different things. Favorite music, food, random things. Tony looked at the clock behind the bar .

"What time are you supposed to perform at?"

"Eight. Why?"

"It's 7:55 now."

"Really? Oh my gosh. Ok I gotta go. Bye."

Danielle jumped up and back to her table. Setting her drink down she picked up her harmonica and ran up on stage just as ""Hey Bartender"" finished.

Elwood eyes lit up behind his Raybans. Walking over to the mic he began to introduce Danielle.

"This lovely young lady about to join us is the beautiful Miss Danielle Emma Joliet Blues. Ready Danielle?"

"Ready."

The smile she gave him said it all.


	7. Work Your Money Maker

Sweet Home Chicago

Work your money maker

Danielle smiled at Elwood as she pulled her harmonica out of her pocket and lifted it to her mouth. Nodding, he followed suit. Turning slightly she nodded at Willie.

Willie picked up his drumsticks ad began his beat. In turn the horns and sax parts began as did the guitars. Then came Danielle and Elwood started their harmonies as Jake began singing.

"**_The warden threw a party in the county jail  
The prison band was there and they began to wail  
The joint was jumping and the place began to swing  
You should have heard those knocked out jailbirds sing_**

_**Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock"**_

Removing the microphone Dani sang her part,

"**_Spider Murphy played the tenor saxophone  
Little Joe was blowin' on the slide trombone  
The drummer boy from Illinois went crash boom bang  
The whole rhythm section was the purple gang"_**

Jake smiled at her as they sang the chorus,

"_**Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock"**_

Raising the harmonica back up to her lips she stepped away and began playing again as Jake continued on,

"**_Well number 47 said to number 3  
You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see  
I'd sure be delighted with your company  
Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me  
Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell block  
They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
Let's rock!"_**

As the band played several measures****Jake stepped back letting Danielle have her spotlight once more, letting her finish the song.

"**_Sad sack was sittin' on a block of stone  
Way over in the corner weepin' all alone  
The warden said hey buddy don't you be no square  
If you can't find a partner use a wooden chair  
Let's rock  
Everybody let's rock  
Everybody on the whole cell blockThey was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They were dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock  
They was dancing to the jailhouse rock"_**

When they finished the room erupted in applause.

Then some patrons that were close to the stage did something that surprised the whole band. They began throwing quarters and dollar bills.

Looking at the band ,Danielle shrugged and before she could say anything they began to play "Do you love me?"

Taking a breath she began to sing,

**_You broke my heart 'cause I couldn't dance  
You didn't even want me around  
But now I'm back  
To show you I can really shake 'em down  
_** Looking at Elwood he winked at her as he did the background vocals.

_**Do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (do you love me)  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now**_

Picking up the mic she began to do some moves while Jake and Elwood helped on the vocals

**_(work, work) now work it out baby  
(work, work) oh, you're driving me crazy  
(work, work) with a little bit of soul now  
_**As if in unison the three of them began to do the dances as they were named  
**_Well I can mash potato (I can mash potato)  
I can do the twist (I can do the twist)  
Well do the funky funky chicken (do the funky funky chicken)  
Well do you like it like this (do you like it like this)  
Tell me (tell me)  
Tell me  
Do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (do you love me)  
Now that I can dance  
Watch me now  
_** **_Now do you love me (I can really move)  
Do you love me (I'm in the groove)  
Do you love me (do you love me)_**

And with that the trio bowed and the lights dimmed.


	8. Show me the money

A/N: Thanks to teenfox and Stace for their reviews. This chapter is just a filler. I know this story seems like it focusing a lot on Dani but please bear with me. TY

Sweet Home Chicago

Show me the money

Coming down off the stage Jake and Elwood went toward the bar to get a much needed beer. Meanwhile Danielle was gathering up all the money she had gotten thrown at her. Stuffing it in her fedora she came off the stage with the rest of the band. Sitting down at a table, she poured out the contents of her hat. Shortly Jake and Elwood joined her, followed by Tony.

"You guys were awesome up there. Here Dani," Tony handed her two mason jars overflowing with money. Seeing the look on her face he replied, "I took the liberty of setting up a tip jar for your band. It was getting some money when just the guys were up there, but it really started filling up when you started to perform."

Looking at Elwood and Jake , simultaneously they all raised an eyebrow. Dividing the three piles of money between them they began to count. After several minutes Elwood broke the silence.

"I counted 150 dollars. What about you Jake?"

Grunting, Jake replied, " 75 dollars, and that's in change AND bills. Dani?"

Looking up she smiled, "150 dollars. So all together that's what?"

"Three hundred and seventy-five, plus 300 which is what the band gets for playing," Tony replied coming out of the storage room counting out the allotted amount of money. Handing it to Elwood he looked at Danielle.

"Did you seriously make $325 dollars just from performing?"

"Apparently so. I mean there were a lot of patrons here tonight to, and apparently many of themseemed to bequite wealthy."

"Yeahmost of themare, well I gotta go. The janitor will be by here later to lock up. See ya," he replied walking out the door.

"Elwood where are we staying tonight," Matt asked?

"Uh I guess here. We can get a couple rooms with the money we got," he looked at his sister , "Good idea Danielle?"

Danielle nodded.

_She was always the boys' conscience and money handler back at the orphange. Well, more so the money handler than the conscience but still you can't say she never tried.._

The band gathered up their instruments and went off to get some rooms lead by The Blues siblings.


	9. Travel Woes

A/N : Could someone please read this and help me come up with a title? Thanks!

Sweet Home Chicago

After recieving their keys the band Went to go fing their rooms. Seeing as the rooms were on the same hall they all went together.

After saying 'goodnight', Danielle went into her room, followed by Jake & Elwood---- whose room was ajoining her, which left the rest of the band to go to the other two rooms. Going into their room, Danielle shut the door and sat on the bed giving a huge yawn

Pulling out the band's money she counted out all $775 dollars, plus the $150 dollars she brought with her. "Ok, so 945 is what we have. Rooms are $80 anight so 80 times 4 is 320. So that will leave us 625. Good deal. I'll divide the rest of the money up tomorrow. Setting the money, her fedora, glasses and jacket on the chair next to the bed she crawled under the covers and fell asleep.

The next morning she rolled over and looked at her watch which read as 9:10 a.m. Yawning she got up and changed her white button down shirt for a light blue one . Stuffing that in her bag she picked up the money and put on her asscesories and shoes and headed out the door. Stopping in front of Jake & Elwood's door she saw a note taped on the front of it

"**_It is 9 AM and the band is downstairs eating breakfast_**.

Jake and Elwood "

Shaking her head she walked to the staircase and proceded down it. Walking into the dining room she walked over to the table the band was sitting at.

"Morning!" she exclaimed with a smile.

"She got one in return from each member of the band. " Mornin"

"You got the note," Elwood asked handing her a cup of coffee

Taking a drink she nodded and took her glasses off.

"Yeah. Stupid your supposed to put the note on the inside of my door. Not the outside of your door Dummy," she replied rolling her eyes.

Jake looked at Elwood and whacked him.

"I told you that but noooooo don't listen to me. Motor head," he mumbled.

Rolling her eyes again she responded to what was going on.

"Hey you guys lets hurry up eat breakfast and get. I wanna get out of Chicago. Been in this area for too long. You pack up the vehicles, I'll pay the bill."

Nodding the did just that.

Shortly after Danielle walked out of the main office of Chicago Comforts. Walking over to the Bluesmobile she hopped into the drivers seat to wait for Jake and Elwood. Sighing she looked at the sky , then as if on cue the boys came out, Elwood eating a piece of dry white toast.

"Slide over Dee Jay."

Danielle rolled her eyes and buckled up. When Elwood , Jake, Matt, Steve, and Tom were all buckled and they were heading down the road Danielle commented on Elwood's food choice.

"Why do you eat that dry? I mean come on. I don't even like toast but if I did I would at least eat it with jelly, if I even ate that."

Driving with one hand, eating with the other Elwood replied, "Why do you ask questions? I mean why can't women just stop asking so many questions, right guys?"

The guys agreed.

Crossing her arms she replied, "Shut up."

Smiling Elwood finished his toast and put an arm around Danielle.

"So Jake where's our next gig," Matt asked?

"Well, I talked to Maury and he's got us booked,"he looked at Dani to watch herreaction knowing how she always wanted to go to Joliet, "We're playing in Danielle's name sake."

When he said that everybody knew what he was talking about. Everyone except Dani.

"Jake there is no place in Illinois named 'Danielle'," she replied.

"No, but there is a place called 'Joliet'," Jake remarked.

Her face reddening, Danielle lowered her head.

"Ah, oops. Blonde moment."

At this remark Elwood laughed, "Yeah and the thing is your not even blonde!"


	10. The House of Blues

Sweet Home Chicago

The House of Blues

A/N: Thanks to Stace for helping me name chapter 9! I'm adding 'The House of Blues' in this chapter. Yes, I know , the original ' House of Blues' wasn't founded until the early 90's by the amazing Mr. Dan Aykroyd but hey. I was having a major case of writer's block. LOL. The 'decor' I put may be different from what is really the decor of THoB.

Arriving in Joliet it was about 11:00 a.m. and Danielle was hungry seeing that the only thing she had had that morning was a cup of coffee with French Vanilla creamer. Jake, upon hearing this, handed her an extra bagel and an apple that he had brought with him.

As Elwood drove through the main part of the city Dani's eyes widened. I mean yeah she had been to Chicago and yeah it was pretty dang big, but still. She had never been out of Calumet City or the Chicago area for that matter. Not even when her parents where alive.Elwood drove down several streets before stopping in front of a beautiful one-story brick building. Reading the name of the establishment , which was painted on a nearby sign in gold script, as she got out of the Bluesmobile she smiled. Turning to Jake and Elwood she laughed.

"The House of Blues, how perfect!" she giggled.

Grinning because Danielle was happy, Jake and Elwood let out a laugh also. Lifting an amplifier out of the hatch, Danielle picked up her bag and walked in to 'The House of Blues.' Once inside she set the amp down and took off her Raybans to get a better look see. She noted how the foyer was decorated with pictures of Blues greats and a glass case with many harmonicas given to The House of Blues by the Blues acts that had played there. Looking at the pictures she saw autographs of Ray Charles, the Paul Butterfield Blues Band , Bo Diddley, and her all-time favorite, John Lee Hooker.

While she was musing over the photos, a voice from behind startled her. "May I help you, Miss," the voice asked?

Jumping slightly she turned. "Um hi. Uh yeah, I'm with the band that is supposed to play here tonight, The Blues Brothers."

Nodding the man laughed. "Yes well, welcome to The House of Blues. I'm the owner, Frank Jones. But you said the band was called 'The Blues Brothers', but frankly I do not think you ..."

She cut Frank off.

"Yes I know, I'm a girl. The band was formed before I was ever apart of it that's why,"she replied with a smile.

"Right well, I guess your band would like to set up," he said motioning towards the men who were standing behind her, "Follow me."

They all followed him through a set of double doors. Walking up onto the stage they began to set up. After doing that they began their sound check.

Frank came in when they were done to make sure they were ready because people would be coming in soon. No sooner had he came in and told them that, people began to come in.

Danielle, walking over to Elwood, opened the briefcase that was on his wrist and pulled out a mason jar. Showing it to the band she went and sat it on the edge of the stage. When she did that, Elwood took the microphone and introduced the band.

" Welcome to "The House of Blues. We're this afternoon's entertainment, The Blues Sister and Brothers Band," Dani snorted when Elwood said this which caused Elwood to raise his eyebrow at her, " I'm Elwood and this is my brother and sister Jake and Danielle."

Standing back slightly as the band began to play, Danielle waited until her turn to sing

_Hey!  
_

_Well my temperature''s rising and my feet on the floor  
Twenty people rockin'' and there wanna go more  
Let me in baby, I don''t know what you''ve got  
But you''d better take it easy, this place is hot  
_

_So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta  
_Danielle smiled at Jake as she joined on the vocals_  
Gimme some lovin'' (gimme some lovin'')  
Gimme some lovin'' (gimme gimme some lovin'')  
Gimme some lovin''  
Everyday  
Hey hey _

Hey!

Jake stepped back to let Danielle sing the next verseand when she did, the money started pouring into the tip jar she sat out._  
Well I feel so good, everything is sellin'' high  
You''d better take it ease cause the place is on fire  
It''s been a hard day and I don''t know what to do  
We made it baby and it happened to you  
And i''m _

So glad we made it  
So glad we made it  
You gotta  
Jake stepped forward and helped her finish out the song._  
Gimme some lovin'' (gimme some lovin'')  
Gimme some lovin'' (gimme gimme some lovin'')  
Gimme some lovin''  
Everyday_

And with that the band finished and the room was full of applause and catcalls.


	11. The Impromptu Induction

Turning Danielle smiled at her brothers and the band. Hearing something being said by an audience member, she ignored it until it was said again.

"Let the girl sing!"

Looking around to see who said it , Dani saw several guys sitting at a table al grinning at her.

Grinning at Jake and Elwood she said, " Well, we have to do what the audience asks, so what do I sing?"

Thinking for a moment she looked at Jake and Elwood and walked over to the horn section and whispered something to them. Walking back to the mic she winked at the guys as the song began.

" _At last my love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song  
At last the skies above are blue  
And my heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you  
I found a dream that I can speak to  
A dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known  
You smiled, and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
And you are mine at last"_

Jake and Elwood looked at Danielle with their mouths hanging open in awe. They had never heard her sing like that. They were used to her singing faster Blues songs , but never a slow love song.The audience too was in awe. She sounded like an angel. An angel that sang the blues.

Taking notice that everyone was staring at her , Danielle pulled out her harmonica and spoke into the microphone timidly, thinking she had done badly.

"Uh our next song is one of my favorites, 'Sweet Home Chicago.' Matt?"

She looked at Matt Murphy as he started his guitar intro. Then she stated to play her harmonica while Elwood did his dance and Jake began to sing.

_Come on  
Oh baby don''t you wanna go  
Come on  
Oh baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home chicago  
_

_Come on  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Hidehey  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Oh sweet home chicago  
Well, one and one is two  
Six and two is eight  
Come on baby don''t ya make me late  
Hidehey  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home chicago _

Come on  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home chicago

Six and three is nine  
Nine and nine is eighteen  
Look there brother baby and see what I''ve seen  
Hidehey  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home chicago

Oh come on  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Come on  
Baby don''t you wanna go  
Back to that same old place  
Sweet home chicago

When they finished, the room was full of applause and the tip jar was overflowing heavily, Danielle noticed. Since that was the end of the gig the band started to pack up the equipment and load it into the cars. When they were through, they joined The Bluesback inside at a table

"Danielle, you were great up there when you sang 'At Last.' You were amazing," the band exclaimed!

"Was I really,"she asked?

"Yes you were, and we're proud of you Dani" Elwood replied with a smile handing her a Coke.

Apparently the audience thought so too as several members walked over to praise her sing.

"Magnificent, never heard anything like it!"

"You sang like an angel! An angel that sings the blues."

Everyone nodded at this comment. Frank, the manager, walked over and handed Jake $300.

"You guys were great, feel free to play at the House of Blues anytime."

Suddenly remembering the harmonica case out front, Danielle opened her bag and pulled out one of her extra harmonicas and handed it to Frank.

"Would it be all right if you put this out in the case out front,"she asked?

Smiling he nodded, "I think so. Here write your name on this so we can place it in front."

He handed Danielle a dark blue Sharpie and a thick piece of paper. Carefully she wrote out 'Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band' and handed it to him.

"Ready to get going,"Elwood asked?

"Yup, let's go,"the band replied as Danielle picked up the tip jar and it's overflowing contents into her fedora , picked up her bag and followed them.


	12. The Unbelievable Gig

Sweet Home Chicago

Getting onto the cars once more, Elwood led the way to yet another gig which was about 15 minutes away from The House of Blues. Upon their arrival they were greeted by the sounds of a rowdy bar patrons. Once inside the actual establishment the sound was almost deafening. Danielle looked around in disgust at all the drunkards and the smell. Oh gosh she couldn't even describe the smell. The smell of sweat and grease from the blue collar workers mixed with the stink of stale whiskey and Budweiser combined made such a nauseous stench that made her almost pass out. The band, obviously trying to breath as infrequently as possible, began to attempt to set up on the stage that was enclosed by chicken wire. It occurred to Danielle that this was a honky-tonk where country music was heard not the blues. Pointing this out to Jake she was brushed off.

"Eh, their all drunk. They won't care," was the response she got. Sighing she tapped the microphone and the result was what she had intended. The high pitch squealing noise got the audience's attention along with a few choice words to which she responded to with an eye brow raising and a "Deal with it. Your gonna have a bad headache tomorrow anyway to why not start earlier, huh?"

Shaking their heads at Danielle's comment the band began to play "Gimme Some Lovin' ". The response to that was what Danielle had expected, more choice words and beer bottles being thrown at the band. Thank God for chicken wire, she thought. Smirking she mouthed 'I told you so' at Jake before she picked up the closest microphone and spoke into it.

"Sorry for that, that was just our warm-up. Now for the real thing," looking at Duck and Steve she mouthed something to them as they began to play followed by the rest of the band.

"_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I''m begging of you please don''t take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don''t take him just because you can  
Your beauty is beyond compare  
With flaming locks of auburn hair  
With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green  
Your smile is like a breath of spring  
Your voice is soft like summer rain  
And I cannot compete with you, Jolene _

He talks about you in his sleep  
There''s nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene

And I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don''t know what he means to me, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I''m begging of you please don''t take my man  
Jolene, jolene, jolene, jolene  
Please don''t take him just because you can  
You could have your choice of men  
But I could never love again  
He''s the only one for me, Jolene

I had to have this talk with you  
My happiness depends on you  
And whatever you decide to do, Jolene

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I''m begging of you please don''t take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don''t take him even though you can  
Jolene, Jolene

After that the band had the bar's complete attention. The band sang a few more songs then they finished up the gig. While the other guys packed up the equipment, Danielle went out to the Bluesmobile and buckled up as the boys got the money.

When they walked out she was sitting there arms crossed bottom lip slightly stuck out.

Getting in, shutting their doors and buckling up the boys noticed Danielle's mood. Elwood started the car and they drove for about thirty minutes before Jake broke the silence.

"Dani, what's wrong?"

Taking off her glasses she gave Jake a death stare. A few minutes later she spoke up.

"That gig was horrible. How could you two ever want to work in a place like that? How much money did we even make?" she barked cause all five men in the vehicle to jump slightly.

"Uh $150 sweet heart," Elwood replied his voice shaking slightly wincing slightly as he tryed not to invoke her wrath more further.

"A hundred and fifty is all we got from that white trash honkey tonk? That's horrible. Wasn't worth it was it!"

Jake, who had been shocked at Danielle's outburst, regained his voice and tried not to start raising it.

"No, your right it wasn't worth it. We won't work at another one like it again. We promise," he said trying to calm her down.

"Good. Know how much money we have now?" she asked calming down slightly.

Jake shook his head. Taking a deep breath Danielle sighed.

"We did have 400 dollars. That was to pay for any food, hotel rooms or what ever. Well, since yall had to drink beer, everyone 'cept Elwood, we are now down to 200. Plus 75 dollars in tips. Since ourjob is aChiwanous gig in Pols city let's try to not spend a lot of money. K?"

All the men nodded.

"I mean I know you have to start small and play gigs like that but not like **that**. That gig was quite offensive," she commented.

Everyone in the Bluesmobile nodded and agreement and Jake replied to her comment.

"Sure thing. No more sleazy jobs like that again. Our next job is in a few days so let's rest awhile, 'kay?"


	13. Sigh, On the road once more

While that conversation was going on Elwood had found a cheap, clean hotel and parked. Getting out he went and got two sets of keys.

Jake, Elwood, and Dani all went into their room and began to decide who would sleep where

"Okay since there are two beds, Danielle you can have the smaller one. Jake and I will share this one."

Nodding Dani went to the bathroom , brushed her teeth and changed into her blue pajamas. Coming out she sat on the bed and waited for the guys to do their thing. Jake and Elwood took off their jackets and fedoras and sat laid them on the dresser next to their bed. Sitting up against the head board, Danielle watched them take off their shoes.

"Why don't yall take your glasses off? I mean good Lord. It's gonna be dark and no one is gonna see your eyes."

Elwood peered at Dani from over the top of his glasses and replied, "Again, why must you ask so many questions? Seriously," he smiled slightly.

"Oh grrr. Kiss my butt," she responded crossing her arms.

Jake shook his head, "Alright you two, you can have a go at one another in the morning. Right now let's go to sleep."

Danielle and Elwood nodded as Jake lay on his side with his back to Elwood and turned off the light.

The next morning Danielle woke up before the boys did. _For once in my life_, she thought smiling slightly. Opening her bag quietly she pulled out a change of underwear, purple button down shirt, black pants, and a pair of rainbow toe socks. Walking to the bathroom she shut and locked the door and took a shower.

Ten minutes later she walked out fully dressed brushing her hair. Stopping at the foot of Jake and Elwood's bed she noticed they were laying with their backs to each other. Smirking she also noticed they had taken off their glasses and put them on the bed side table.

Being careful not to wake them she put on her shoes, jacket and assecories and walked out into the parking lot where she found the rest of the band was already up. When they noticed her they stopped the conversation they were having.

"Hey kid, what's up," Blue Lou asked?

"Uh well we are. Dur... and please don't call me kid. I'm 13 going on 14 in September. What were yall talking about?"

Mr. Fabulous spoke up, "That awful gig last night. Where's our money?"

Taking her glasses off she looked right at him and replied, "Since we only made 150 dollars last night there is no way on Earth your getting paid. Part of that money is gonna pay for our hotel rooms. The rest is going for gas and food. Okay?"

"But that is-".

Danielle cut Willie off.

"Do not argue with me today because guess what? You won't win. Plus what happened to the money from the last two gigs? Wait I don't want to know."

Jake and Elwood walked out at this moment. Danielle handed some money to Elwood and he went and paid the tab. When he got back they all stood there in the silence until Danielle got fidgety from the silence.

"Ok, where and when is the gig?"

Donald walked over to Murph's Ford, opened the door, and pulled out an atlas. Opening it to a page he showed Danielle their destination.

"Ok, but when is it,"she inquired.

"The day after tomorrow, but see we're gonna leave to shortly and get there later tonight so tomorrow we can goof off a bit. Good plan,"Jake asked?

"Yup, let's go."

Everyone got into the vehicles and headed off .


	14. Men

Sweet Home Chicago

"Dani. Dani? Wake up. We're here."

Danielle woke up to the sound of Elwood's voice and the fact that he was nudging her.

"Are we seriously? Dang this car must have grown wings or something."

Jake and Elwood smiled at her comment.

Picking up her bag, Danielle climbed out of the car and followed Elwood to the main office of the hotel they were staying at. Once Elwood got the keys to the rooms everyone got their possessions and instruments and proceeded to their rooms to get some rest.

"What time is it Elwood," Danielle asked?

"You have a watch , dummy. Use it," was his reply.

"Call me dummy again and see what happens," she answered.

Jake looked at his watch, "It's 8 p.m. baby girl."

Danielle nodded at Jake and sat her bag on the bed nearest her and sat down.

"Ok, how much do these rooms cost El,"she took her glasses off and looked at Elwood.

"Uh 60 dollars a night and we have three rooms."

Danielle sighed, "El, do you know how much money we have," Elwood shook his head and she continued, " we have 425 dollars. If we have to pay 360 of that for the rooms then we have 65 dollars left for food and gas money. Get what I'm saying?"

Elwood just nodded somewhat dumbly, "Er yeah...no."

Rolling her eyes Dani let out a loud sigh, "What it means Einstein is that no one from the band can buy any cigarettes or beer."

Jake, overhearing this little conversation ,stopped what he was doing and looked at Danielle.

"So your saying that no one can buy any beer or anything unnecessary as you put it?"

Giving an irritated sigh she nodded, "What is it with men? I mean first Elwood is completely ignorant of the situation then you rephrase what I just said! Yes, no one can buy anything like that because then the money will be GONE!"

Elwood and Jake both flinched slightly.

"Get it,"the boys looked at each other, "Got it," they nodded. "Good. Now yall go to sleep I'm gonna sit over here and think."

The next morning all three Blues' woke up at about the same time. Simultaneously they all sat up in their beds.

"Ok what's on the agenda today Jake," Elwood inquired.

"Well, since the gig is tomorrow I guess we'll just hang around here and goof off abit. What say, Dani?"

"Sounds good to me. But absolutely no money can be spent unless it is on food. Okay? I'm gonna go tell the others about the money problem."

Danielle climbed off the bed and walked out the door, only to come back in and put her glasses on.

"Too bright out there," she replied to the guys since they had an inquiring look on their faces.

"Hey Duck, Murph, Cropper. Open up,"Danielle called while knocking on their door. Steve opened it and replied,"Good morning, something wrong?"

Danielle walked in and sat on the edge of the bed that Donald was occupying. Nodding she sighed.

"Yeah the band as a whole has only got sixty-five dollars and we need that for food."

"Really? Man that sucks. Are you sure we couldn't use the money because we will get paid for the gig."

Danielle turned slightly and looked down at Donald.

"Men. I swear. No because 1) we don't know how much money we'll make, 2) yall don't drink 15 dollars or what ever of beer, 3) yall drink about 100 dollars worth of beer, and 4) if we do that we will go into the negatives in our cash stash."

Steve nodded, "Ok, thank you. We'll pass the word onto the rest of the guys."

"Thanks, now I'm gonna go see if Dumb and Dumber are still awake or if they went back to sleep," she replied standing up and walking out the door. .

Once outside she looked at her watch and yawned.

"Dangit, it's still bright out here. No cloud cover or anything," she thought to herself going back to her hotel room.

Danielle opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Dumb and Dumber, your stayed awake. Wow, I'm proud. Normally yall would fall asleep when Curtis would wake us up."

Elwood looked at her and gave a kiss-my-butt smile.

"Ok Jake, El, yall can do what you like but I'm gonna walk down to the lake. It's probably a 10 minute walk. You can come if you want," Dani said picking up her bag.

Elwood pulled out his harmonica and layed on the bed and staeted to play whileJake picked up a newspaper and looked at it.

"Ok, be back in about an hour," she said walking out the door and down the road.


	15. Writing to Curtis

Sweet Home Chicago

"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone. No troubles in my way..." Danielle sang as she shuffled down the side of the road. She pulled out her harmonica and began to play a railroad tune she had heard from a friend of Curtis' in Calumet City.

_He had been passing through Calumet City and decided to look Curtis up and chin wag about what was going on with them. Curtis had called Danielle down to his room to meet him. His name was Harper. He played the harmonica and taught Dani some tunes. Yup those were the days. When she could sit around at the orphanage and play her harmonica and not be going to a a new city every dang day._

Arriving at the small man made lake she took her jacket, shoes, and socks off. Sitting on her jacket she sat with her feet in the water. _'I just need some time to think. Yup too much back going on back in the city,' _she thought to herself. Sighing she looked around at her surroundings. Never before had she seen so many trees, which was actually out of place in a city.

"I need to write Curtis. Tell him about what's been going on lately," she said to her self. Opening her bag and pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen she began to write,

**_Dear Curtis,_**

_**What's happening? Nothing really has happened in the past few days since I left. Right now we are in Pols City. We have a gig tomorrow. We've had several. Our last gig was horrible. It was at a honkeytonk that was just not clean. I felt so dirty and unclean in there. Earlier that day we had had a show at The House of Blues. Oh my gosh Curtis Ray Charles and John Lee Hooker played there! And they put one of my harmonicas out in the case out front. It was amazing. Right now we are having some money issues. We have about 400 plus dollars but about 300 something has to go for our hotel rooms leaving us with 65 dollars left. **_

_**I've told the guys they can't drink any beer but I know they will. When this gig is over, our money amount is gonna be going into the major negatives. If that happens, I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen. I think it is gonna involve Jake the most and it will hit Elwood and I they hardest. **_

_**Anyway, that's what's been going on. I miss you. Between you, Jake, and Elwood, yall were my best friends. You were the one that got me started on the blues, much like Jake and El. Plus your are so much like a father to me.**_

_**I've gotta go, will write soon.**_

_**Much love,**_

_Danielle Emma Joliet Blues_

Putting her shoes and socks back on , she got up and shook her jacket off. Walking onto the main road she put her bag on her back and took off running. As soon as she got back into the city she headed over to the post office. Going in she got an envelope and addressed it to Curtis. Putting the letter in it she bought a stamp and gave it to the post office worker who told her that Curtis would most likely receive the letter in two days.

Satisfied she walked out of the building put her glasses on, and headed back to the hotel. Once at the hotel she found all of the guys in her, Jake, and Elwood's roomjust lying around. Willie noticed her first.

"Hey chick, where've you been?"

"The lake,"she replied.

"Why do you look so happy, did you find a hundred dollar bill on the road,"asked Matt.

"Nope. Can't a person look happy without having an actual reason around here? Gosh," she said with a smile.


	16. Soundcheck

Sweet Home Chicago

A/N: This is actually just a filler chapter . It was easier to write this so I could get to the finale and make it clearer , I guess.

"Hey you guys, we need to have a sound check. Come on," Jake said.

Standing up everyone walked out of the hotel room and got into the cars once more. After Jake gave Elwood the directions to the gig's location. A few minutes later Elwood pulled up in front of a fairly nice looking building. It was a whole lot better looking than the honkytonk, but not as nice looking as the House of Blues.

Getting out everyone got their instruments and the amps, then headed for the door. Upon entering they saw a fairly large stage, tables, chairs, and a long bar.

'_Great_', Danielle thought, '_Just what this band needs right now. Hopefully they will use some self-control.' _

While they were setting up their equipment on stage, the establishments' owner walked out from behind the bar.

"Hello, who are you," he asked?

"Uh, we're tomorrow nights entertainment. We're uh..." Danielle looked at Elwood at a loss for what to call the band.

" Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Show Band. Yeah," Elwood finished for her.

The owner nodded, "Ah I see. So right now your doing, what?"

"Soundcheck," Mr. Fabulous said.

"Ok, but don't make it too long. About how long will it take," Craig, the owner, asked looking from Dani to Elwood.

Danielle thought a minute, "Uh about 20-25 minutes at the most. Is that fine?"

Sighing, Craig nodded.

"Ok, let's get this started," Dani said taking her microphone in her hands.

The band began to play and Danielle started the song off.

_Tell Automatic Slim , tell Razor Totin' Jim  
Tell Butcher Knife Totin' Annie, tell Fast Talking Fanny  
A we gonna pitch a ball, a down to that union hall  
We gonna romp and tromp till midnight  
We gonna fuss and fight till daylight  
We gonna pitch a wang dang doodle all night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long_

Danielle turned slightly and smiled as Jake joined her on the second verse,

_Tell Kudu-Crawlin' Red, tell Abyssinian Ned  
Tell ol' Pistol Pete, everybody gonna meet  
Tonight we need no rest, we really gonna throw a mess  
We gonna to break out all of the windows, we gonna kick down all the doors  
We gonna pitch a wang dang doodle all night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long_

Both Danielle and Jake grinned as Elwood finished the song out with them.

_Tell Fats and Washboard Sam, that everybody gonna to jam  
Tell Shaky and Boxcar Joe, we got sawdust on the floor  
Tell Peg and Caroline Dye, we gonna have a time.  
When the fish scent fill the air, there'll be snuff juice everywhere  
We gonna pitch a wang dang doodle all night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long  
All night long_

"All right! That was awesome you guys. Great job," Dani congratulated the guys.

Right away the band began the next song as Danielle began to sing.

_Old pal old pal, you stole my man away (2x)  
But that's all right, I'll get him back some day  
You stole my man, between midnight and day (2x)  
Yes I bet you old pal, I still will make you pay  
Why should you have, a daddy of your own (2x)  
Old pal old pal, you better let my man alone  
Now you says, true friends should understand  
Old pal you said, true friends should understand  
But that's no sign we should take each other's man_

Taking a deep breath she turned to the band and smiled.

"Is that all Jake? We done?"

Jake nodded and everyone began to take unplug amps and stuff. Then they headed back to the hotel.


	17. I got the blues

Sweet Home Chicago

Once they were back at the hotel it was already 3 p.m. and everyone was getting hungry so they went out and got something to eat. Thankfully there was a McDonald''s down the road. Everyone ordered their food and Dani paid for it. Was everyone got their food, they went out side and walked down the road to the little park. They found several benches close together and sat down to eat.

""Ok Dee Jay, how much money do we have left,"" Tom said in between bites of his hamburger.

""Uh lets see, about 40 dollars,""she replied before taking a drink of her Dr. Pepper.

Lou spoke up,""Well that''s pretty good.""

""Yeah, I guess,"" Dani said before finishing up the last of her cheeseburger.

Looking up from where she was sitting at Jake''s feet , her eyes lit up when she saw the swing set.

""Oh, Jake. See the swings over there?""

""Yeah,""he replied.

""Will you please push me?""

Jake stuttered, ""Well uh...""

Danielle looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and pleaded, ""Please, please, please? I love you.""

Shaking his head he smiled and got up, ""Ok come on.""

Dani jumped up and ran over to the swings and sat down waiting for Jake to catch up. Once he got over to her he started to push her slowly at first then a bit harder. Then Dani began to giggle.

It was music to Jake''s ears, he loved to hear her laugh.

Who knew after this moment it would be three more years before anyone heard Danielle laugh like this again?

After they left the park the band went back to their hotel rooms, got some sleep and woke up the next day full of energy. Actually everyone slept till four in the afternoon. Danielle woke the boys up and they got ready. Dani changed one of her colored button down shirts for the classic white one her brothers were wearing. After everyone was ready ,Danielle went and told the hotel management they were checking out and got the bill.

Walking back to the Bluesmobile she got in.

""Ok how much is the bill again,""Elwood asked?

""Three hundred and sixty dollars. I begged and pleaded with them and they said we could pay the bill after tonights gig.""

Nodding, Elwood started the car and drove down the road to the gig. Soon after they arrived and went in to begin setting up. When the place began filling up, Dani began to introduce the band.

""Good evening everyone. I would like to thank you for attending tonight. Hi, I''m Dani and these are my brothers Jake and Elwood. And we''re Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Show Band. Our first song is by Ida Cox, Blues An''t Nothin Else But...

_Oh the blues ain't nothin' but your lover on your mind (2x)  
The man that keeps you worried, and always cryin'  
Oh the blues ain't nothin' but a good woman wanting to see her man (2x)  
She can't get when she want him, gotta catch him when she can  
Oh the blues ain't nothin' but a slow achin' heart disease (2x)  
Just like consumption, it kills you by degreesOh the blues ain't nothin' but a woman that cries night and day (2x)  
Cryin' about her lover, another woman took him away  
Oh papa papa papa, mama done gone mad (2x)  
Oh the blues ain't nothin' but a good woman feelin' bad_

The room, as anticipated, erupted in applause. Five songs later the band was done. But not with out about 300 dollars worth of beer having been consumed by the band.

''_I can''t believe it. Yup, they drank beer but they had to drink the expensive kind. I swear each one of them had five beers each,'' _Dani thought to herself as she collected 200 dollars from Craig. Walking out to the Bluesmobile Dani sighed, ""Hey you guys thanks. You drank 300 dollars worth of beer, we got 200 from the gig.""

Jake looked up, ""Really? Oh crap. Elwood come on. Dani you two. The rest of you, stay here.""

The Blues'' all climbed in to their car and Jake told Elwood to drive.

""Where to Jake?""Elwood asked.

""Just keep going till I tell you to stop,""Jake replied.

After several minutes of silence Jake saw a gas station, ""Elwood, pull over at this gas station.""

Elwood did what he was told and pulled over. After he stopped, Jake pulled something out from under the seat that Dani couldn''t see and got out. Going in, Jake started to talk to the cashier. Danielle and Elwood watched him seem to get in a heated discussion, then Jake pulled out the object he had gotten from the Bluesmobile. Elwood and Dani both gasped.

""Dani,""Elwood rasped trying to find his voice, ""Go now. Get out. Take your bag and the money and get back to Calumet City.""

""But Elw-""

""Now Dani. Go!""

Danielle climbed over Elwood and out the door. He opened his door and hugged her.

""Go, run. If anything happens I don''t want you getting thrown in jail.""

At this Dani began to cry, ""But Elwood..""

Before she could finish what she was saying, Elwood placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

""Go now. I''ll find you go back to the orphanage.""

Nodding Dani took off running, after she was halfway down the road she heard a sound. Turning around she started to cry again. That sound would never leaver her memory. Her Jake had pulled the revolver trigger.

She began running again, but this time it was because she heard police sirens.

She ran for about 15 more minutes until her legs gave out. Then she collapsed beside a ditch and cried her heart out. Instead of singing the Blues, she cried about them.


	18. Homeward Bound

"Is she alive?"

"Yeah seems like it. She's breathing. Look in that bag, let's see if we can find anything out about her."

A woman opened Dani's bag and pulled out her harmonica.

"Look Bill, it has her name engraved on it. It says Dani Blues."

Bill nodded and something in Danielle's hand caught his eye. Prying it gently out of her hand his eyes grew wide.

"Dana, look at this. It says 'Homeward bound to Calumet City, Illinois. St Helen of the Blessed Shroud orphanage. ' She's an orphan."

Dana looked down at Dani and took her glasses and hat off. Placing a lock of hair behind her ear she sighed.

"Poor thing, she's been crying. Look she has tear stains. Hey remember that guy that got arrested last night back at the gas station?"

Bill nodded, "Yeah so what?"

"She is dressed just like him. I wonder if she was with him. His name was Blues.I bet our mom called the police on her brother."

Bill shrugged, "Probably. Anyway let's get her back to this orphanage."

Nodding Dana helped Bill pick Danielle up and carry her to their car. Opening the door they laid her and her possesions in the back seat.

"Poor kid she looks like she had a hard night. I bet she heard that gun shot and it scared her to death."

Bill nodded.

"Bill, can you go faster. Let's try to get her home before lunch she looks like she needs somethin to eat."

Rolling his eyes, Bill floored it.

Dani started to stir about an hour later.

"Oh my head hurts," she said to herself.

Dana, hearing her awaken turned in her seat and smiled at Danielle, "Oh good your awake. We'll have you home in about 30 minutes sweetie."

Dani, not recognizing this strange woman, screamed.

"Who are you? Oh my gosh, where's Elwood and Jake?"

Bill and Dana looked at each other.

"Jake? Was his last name Blues,"Dana asked?

"Yes, why?"

"Well he was arrested last night. He's at Joliet State Penn. Right now," Bill replied.

"Did thecashier die?"

"No, Jake didn't even aim at the cashier,"Dana said.

Danielle sighed a sigh of relief, " Good, so now he won't get a life sentence for murder or anything."

Bill turned right on the exit right before you get to Calumet City. Then he looked at Dani in the rear view mirror.

"No, but he will have to serve about what, five years. Right Dana?"

Dana nodded, "Yes. About that much, but he might get parolled early in his sentence," she replied see the expression on Danielle's face.

Suddenly Dani recoginized where they were at.

"You taking me back to the orphanage! How did you know?"

Smiling Dan handed her a piece of paper, "This."

Taking the paper she recognized it as the note she had written before she fell asleep last night. Gazing at Dana and Bill her mouth fell open in awe. She had prayed for a guardian angel to help her. Could God have sent these two strangers to help her in her time of need?

Looking out the window and up into the sky Danielle mused, "Angels do walk on earth."

Bill looked at her, "What did you say?"

Shaking her head Danielle picked up her bag. "Nothing. Great we're here. Thank you for your kindness. God Bless you." she replied getting out of the car.


	19. Telling Curtis

A/n: I know in the original script and movie that Jake was arrested for holding up a gas station to pay for the band's room service bill but oh well. I didn't realize that until after I found the script on the internet.

After waving Bill and Dana goodbye, Dani ran up the steps to the orphanage, opened the door, and sped down to Curtis' room.

"Curtis," starting to cry she yelled, " I'm home. Jake's in jail, Elwood is somewhere else, and..."

Curtis flewaround his table and hugged the crying girl.

"Shhh, calm down. Your home now. It's all right," he said trying to calm her down.

After she had calmed down Curtis broke the hug and sat her down in a chair. Then he sat himself down.

"Ok what is this your saying about Jake in jail?"

Danielle took a deep breath, " The boys drank about 300 dollars worth of beer yesterday evening and we were short that much in paying the hotel bill."

"Uh huh. Go on," Curtis said.

"Ok. So Jake had Elwood and I get into the Bluesmobile. So we did. Jake had Elwood drive ro a gas station. It was about a ten minute drive from the hotel. Anyway, Jake pulled a small gun from under the seat–"

Curtis cut her off, "A gun?"

"Yup, but see at first Elwood and I didn't know what it was. So Jake went in and got into a heated discussion with the cashier, probably demanding the money right off. But before we knew it Jake held up the gun."

Curtis's brown eyes grew wide behind his Ray-Bans and his mouth fell open.

Dani nodded, "Yeah that's what El and I thought too. Anyway Elwood told me to take my bag and the remaining amount of money and run. He told me to come back here. So I had been running for about three minutes and I heard a gun shot."

"Jake shot the cashier?"

"No, didn't even aim for him. I think he it was a warning shot. Anyway I ran abit garther because I started to hear police sirens. Somebody nearby had called the policem but I got off the main road about three miles from the gas station. I laid down on the other side of a ditch and cried my self t sleep. Then the next morning two people, Bill and Dana, found me and brought me home."

Taking a deep breath she smiled, "Curtis? Have you ever wondered whether angels walk on earth? Well yes they do."

Shocked at what he had just heard, Curtis put his head into his hands. Raising up he took his glasses off.

"Where are Jake and Elwood right now?"

"Well Jake is in Joilet State Penn and I don't know where Elwood is."

Curtis nodded again, " Ok. Why don't you go upstaris and go sit on the steps outside. You might see some of your friends. I need some time to think."

Dani nodded as Curtis laid down on his bed. Doing as she was told she got up and ran up the stairs and outside.

Not long after she had sat down, a big black boy walked up to her.

"Does a Miss Dani Blues live here?"

"Yeah that me. Why?"

"You got a letter. Here"

The boy handed her a letter. When she saw whose handwriting it was, she could swear her heart skipped a beat.

"Um thanks. Here," she said handing the boy a five dollar bill. As soon as he was gone she tore into the letter.


	20. Ray of happiness,

A/N :This actually seems like a crappy ending to me but oh well. There will be a sequel and several other stories in my Dani Blues series. The sequel is actually in the works.

_Danielle, it's me Elwood. I'm sorry about all of this. When we picked you up from the orphanage, we had better plans for you. We had plans of touring all of Illinois and parts of Indiana. Please forgive me and Jake and the rest of the band._

_I'm gonna get me a job and somewhere to live. I won't be able to send for you for awhile. It may take a couple of years before you could live with me while we're waiting out Jake's sentence. I'll contact you often. By phone, letter, and occasional visits when time permits me. _

_By the_ way _Jake has five years in Joliet. They charge Jake right on the spot, buut I got off when Jake pleaded with the officers that I had nothing to do with it._

_Dani, we should have listened to you. That was ignorance on our part. We thought we would get a whole lot more money than we did. I'm sorry._

_Keep an eye out for the band. If I can't keep them together, you can Dani. Your like an angel sent down from Heaven. There are days when I look at you an honestly believe Heaven is missing one of it's angels._

_Will get in touch with you soon._

_Love forever,_

_Elwood J. Blues_

Filled with a new sense of hope, Danielle folded the letter and put it in her shirt pocket and ran into the orphanage up to her room. Placing the note on her small table she pulled a small box out of her bag. Opening it she looked at it's contents. A few baby photos, a picture of her parents, and a picture of Jake and Elwood.

Carefully she placed the note inside the box and shut the lid. Placing it on the table, she pulled out her harmonica. Laying on her bed with her hat pushed right on the rim of her Ray-Bans she began to play the music that freed her soul. The blues.


End file.
